Le choix de Larkin
by Louna Davis
Summary: Les personnages de Twilight appartiennent bien sur à Stephenie Meyer (chanceuse devant l'Eternel), je ne suis responsable que de contexte de cet OS dans le cadre d'un défi entre copine.
Un train, voilà ce que j'étais devenue.

Un train lancé à pleine vitesse sur les rails de la vie, des rails qu'avaient tracé mes parents bien avant ma naissance.

Toute ma vie avait déjà été planifiée et organisée à la minute prêt.

Une vie à Forks ,petite bourgade au nord de l'état de Washington, une vie avec un bon mari, une vie avec un bon travail, une vie en tout point pareil à celle de mes parents et des mes grands parents avant eux.

Quand on habite Forks ce n'est pas bien difficile,toute votre vie vous suivez celle de vos parents. Il n'y a qu'une seule école qui existe depuis les années 1900, un seul lycée et qu'une seule rue principale. Mes parents tiennent le magasin pêche de la ville, que mon père a hérité de ces parents qui l'avaient hérité des siens et vous connaissez la suite.

Bella, ton père t'attends pour aller ouvrir le magasin, mais dépêches-toi voyons !

oui oui j'y vais !

Avec le sourire jeune fille, chez les SWAN on accueille toujours les clients le sourire aux lèvres...

… c'est la règles d'or …. oui je sais, la coupais-je abruptement

Oui voilà, donc mets y un peu d'enthousiasme

Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que j'avais fini mes études et intégrer la boutique familiale.

Trois longs mois, trois mois que je me levais tous les jours avec une folle envie de m'enfuir loin de tout cela, trois mois que tous mes amies étaient tous partis vivre leur vie à Olympie ou à Seattle.

Seattle... la ville émeraude, Seattle … et le Puget Sound, Seattle... et Space Needle,Seattle ...mon rêve.

Seattle … où était allé vivre ma meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire. Alice était sortie majeur de notre promotion et avait tout de suite intégrer une grande société de décoration d'intérieur.

Alice avait depuis petite ce don pour accordé des objets qui n'avaient rien a faire ensemble à première vue, elle rendait l'improbable …. probable, et le laie ...beau .

Nous étions le yin et le yang aussi impétueuse l'une que l'autre calme, a la fois opposé et complémentaire. Elle me manquait plus que tout, son babillage incessant, ses coups de folies qui égaillaient mes journées routinières.

Mes parents avaient eu du mal avec elle eu début et m'avais même interdit de la fréquenter , car elle avait « je cite … une mauvaise influence sur moi », puis ils c'étaient fait à l'idée et ils l'avaient accepter ou plutôt toléré.

Quand elle leur avait annoncé son départ mon père l'avait grandement félicité et poussé a voir d'autres horizons, ce qui en langage décodé voulait bien-sur dire « bon vent et surtout ne reviens plus », ma mère beaucoup plus perspicace que mon père avait pâlit, devinant que cela allait me donner des idées, mais elle l'avait embrassé et souhaité de prendre soin d'elle.

Le lendemain ma mère s'empressait de me faire signé un contrat d'embauche, pour etre bien sur que je ne quitterai pas leur chère petite ville à mon tour.

Ma chérie... avait commencer mon père dans la voiture , je souhaiterai que tu forme le nouveau aujourd'hui.

Le nouveau ? Tu as engager quelqu'un ? Mais nous n'avons besoin de personne de plus au magasin papa !

La saison de pêche va débuter, et les touristes vont débarquer, nous allons être débordé, c'est maintenant qu'il faut former le personnel.

Papa, mais il y a déjà moi en plus ça devrait suffire !

Je voudrais que tu aides un peu plus maman a la comptabilité, tu ne pourras donc pas être toujours a la vente et puis pour le moment c'est encore moi qui décide. Tu prendra ce type de décision quand la boutique sera à toi à ton mari.

Mon mari ?

Oui maintenant que tu as un travail, il faudrait songer à te trouver un mari et nous faire des petits enfant nous ne rajeunissons pas voyons.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence, le poids sur ma poitrine ne faisait que grandir plus a fonction que mes rêves diminuaient.

Un mari voilà qui était nouveau, mais j'aurais du m'en douter, mes parents allaient fêter leur 30 ans de mariage et mes grands parents leurs 50 ans de mariage, et tenez vous bien … le même jours bien-sur.

A mon age ma grand mère attendait mon père et ma mère fréquentait déjà mon père depuis un petit moment. Dans les réunions de famille je faisais office de vilain petit canard.

Celle qui n'avais jamais encore trouvé la bonne personne, celle qui sortait des chemins battus.

He oui, jamais les chemins battus, j'aimais aller courir, j'aimais sortir le vent et la pluie battre mon visage quand je courrais . Dans ces moment j'étais libre, pas de règles, pas de chemins tout tracé, je pouvais allé ou je le souhaitais, je n'entendais que le bruits de mes pas qui martelais la route et la nature qui m'entourais.

Nous arrivâmes a la boutique et le « nouveau » était déjà la a attendre comme un gentil petit chien devant la porte. Il c'était mis à pleuvoir averse d'un seul coup et il avait tout du bon gros toutou mouillé, même l'odeur.

Bonjour Jacob, entre vite

bonjour Monsieur Swan, mademoiselle dit-il en me tendant une main dégoulinante.

Bella … Bella Swan !

Isabella va te former Jacob tu passeras la semaine avec elle.

La semaine.. mais papa...

oui la semaine !

Il ne faut pas la semaine pour savoir faire fonctionner la caisse enregistreuse.

Mon père tourna les talons et alla ôté sa veste dans l'arrière boutique, me laissant là avec …. comment s'appelle t-il … ha oui … Jacob.

Jacob c'est bien ça ?

Jacob Black pour te servir.

Mouai, Jacob on va faire simple, je n'ai pas plus envie que toi d'être ici donc va épargner les balivernes d'usages et se mettre au boulot.

J'ai choisis d'être la !

Ha !

Il était trempé, son tee-shirt déjà serré a la base, lui collait comme une seconde peau révélant toute sa musculature. Le bougre était plutôt bien foutue, de teint mate avec de beau yeux un peu en amande et d'une belle couleur caramel.

Vient avec moi, je vais te donner de quoi de changer et être au sec.

Ton prénom c'est Isabella ou Bella ?

Isabella mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Bella.

C'est pourtant jolie Isabella.

Bella ça suffira !

Jacob me suivis partout toute la journée, comme je l'avais pressentis il était le parfais petit toutou.

Gentil, serviable et obéissant.

Heureusement la journée touchait enfin a sa fin et j'allais pouvoir aller courir une fois rentré a la maison.

Jacob veux tu que nous te ramenions chez toi ?

Avec plaisir monsieur Swan.

Appelle moi Charlie,

très bien Charlie.

Tu te plais chez nous ?

Oui beaucoup et Bella est un excellent instructeur.

Oui Isabella reprendra bientôt la boutique, enfin dès que sa situation sera stable.

Bella papa … Bella ! dis je exaspéré. Et qu'entends tu par une situation stable ?

Une fois que tu t'auras trouvé un mari, tu ne peux décemment pas tenir cette boutique seule.

Un silence s'installa dans l'habitacle de la voiture, même Jacob ne trouvais plus rien a dire.

Une fois ce dernier déposé chez lui mon père repris la parole.

il est bien ce petit, gentil, polie et beau garçon qui plus est.

Ta mère l'a très bien choisit.

Que veux tu dire ?

Il ferait un très bon mari,tu ne trouve pas ?

C'est donc ça ! eruptais-je

quoi ça ?

vous ne l'avez pas engager parce qu'il nous fallait du monde mais pour que je l'ai sous les yeux tous les jours et que j'en tombe amoureuse... mais papa ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça.

Il est très bien, et puis c'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré ta mère et nous avons été très heureux.

En plus il saura faire fonctionner la boutique, je te l'ai déjà dis nous ne rajeunissons pas.

Papa arrête vous n'êtes pas mourant ni maman ni toi, vous avez encore de belles années devant vous.

Ce n'est pas une excuse.

Papa , Jacob est gentil mais il ne m'attire pas .

Il n'y a pas que le physique jeune fille.

Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! Arrête la voiture s'il te plaît je ferais le reste du chemin en courant.

Non ! Quand tu auras repris la boutique tu n'auras plus le temps de courir.

Bin pour le moment MA SITUATION fait que je n'ai pas encore la boutique donc arrête cette voiture et laisse moi allé courir, ou sinon je saute en marche.

Mon père gara la voiture sur le bas coté et me laissa descendre, j'avais un grand besoin de me vider la tête et d'aller courir pour oublier cette journée. Je n'avais pas encore fait un kilomètre que mon téléphone se mis a sonné.

Si c'était mes parents le téléphone n'allait pas y survivre, par chance pour lui c'était Alice.

Ma poupéeeee ! Tu t'imagines pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre.

Bonjour à toi aussi ! Éclata t-elle de rire

Excuse moi, bonjour Alice.

Tes parents ?

Comment t'as deviné ?

Y a que eux pour te mettre dans un tel état, raconte moi .

Ils se sont martèle en tête de me marier.

Pardon ?

Tu viens de cracher quelque chose la ?

Oui mon coca ! Te marier ?

oui, il on fait exprès d'engager un nouveau vendeur pour que je tombe éperdument amoureuse de lui et que je l'épouse dans l'année qui vient.

Bella, tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça, je ne te reconnais plus, ou es la pétillante fille que j'ai connue , celle qui avait sur un coup de tête embrasser Mike Newton le quaterback de l'équipe, celle qui me poussais toujours a me dépasser ?

Une partie d'elle, celle de la folie est partie vivre a Seattle.

Alors qu'est ce que tu attends pour venir la rechercher ? Je t'appelle d'ailleurs pour ça ?

C'est a dire ?

Bella, j'ai eu une promotion, je suis maintenant responsable design et il me faut quelqu'un pour me seconder, prendre mes rendez vous, gérer mon planning et qui mieux que la fille qui planifie tout pourrais correspondre a ce poste d'après toi ?

Tu m'offres un boulot ?

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! aller accepte s'il te plais j'ai vraiment vraiment mais alors VRAIMENT envie que tu viennes bosser avec moi .

Pour toi !

Non pas pour moi AVEC moi, on va faire une équipe du tonnerre.

Alice il y a la boutique...

Bella tu es heureuse ? Si tu me réponds franchement que tu es heureuse je te laisse tranquille à ta petite vie à Forks.

Alice savais parfaitement que je n'avais jamais voulu reprendre le magasin et que je ne le faisait que par lâcheté car je ne voulais pas être le vilain petit canard de la famille en ne reprenant pas le flambeau familiale. Elle m'offrais mon rêve sur un plateau, un boulot a Seattle avec elle qui plus est.

et si ça te décide, il y a une chambre qui t'attends dans mon appart. J'avais en projet de prendre un ou une colloc car c'est bien trop grand pour moi mais si tu viens ça résous la question.

Tu te rends compte que tu me demande de quitter mes parents et …

réponds a ma question ! Es tu heureuse ?

Tu le sais bien ..

je veux te l'entendre dire, il n'y a que comme cela que tu réalisera vraiment.

…. Alice... après un soupir je du me résigner... NON je ne suis pas heureuse.

Alors fait tes bagages, démissionne et saute dans ton tas de ferraille et ramène tes fesses a Seattle.

Ma voiture n'est pas un tas de ferraille.

Je ne suis même pas sur qu'elle puisse arrive a Seattle entière, heureusement si tu viens travailler avec moi tu auras une voiture de fonction.

Je m'arrêtais net, un boulot dans la ville de mes rêves, une voiture de fonction et ma meilleure amie, le choix pouvais paraître facile mais même si mes parents me rendais folle c'était mes parents et si je partais ça allait les anéantir.

Alice j'ai combien de temps pour te répondre ?

5 jours après je passe une annonce j'ai pas le choix.

Ok dans 5 jours tu auras ta réponse.

Bella fait le bon choix … tu me manque tu sais .

Alice jouait la sa meilleure carte... celle de l'affectif.

tu me manque aussi poupée.

A dans 5 jours alors !

Oui promis !

Après avoir couru plus d'une heure, je passais le pas de ma maison, même les maisons se ressemblaient toutes. Des maisons d'ouvriers avec une jardin à l'avant fermer par une clôture et un arbre a gauche de l'allée centrale.

La voiture de mon père y était garé juste derrière ma vielle chevrolet .

Alice avait raison je n'étais moi non plus pas sur d'arriver a Seattle entière.

Oui je m'y voyais, j'avais envie d'y allé et de commencer ma vrai vie, mais qu'allait dire mes parents... j'allais vite le savoir .

Où étais tu passer bon sang de bonsoir !

Je suis allé courir et … Alice m'a appelé je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Alice... que … deviens t-elle ? Demanda ma mère par politesse plus que par vrai intérêt.

Elle a eu une promotion, elle est responsable maintenant.

Ha, c'est bien.

D'ailleurs a ce propos...

Quatre yeux bruns se tournèrent a l'unisson vers moi pour me fusiller.

oui ? demanda ma mère dont la voix avait monté d'un octave.

Elle m'a proposer un travail.

Mais tu as déjà un travail que croit elle celle la, que tu l'as attendu grogna mon père.

Papa un peu de respect.

Du respect ? Et elle? Elle en avait ? Avec toutes ses tenues plus farfelues les unes que les autres ….

Tu ne pense quand même pas accepter sa proposition ? Demanda ma mère.

J'y réfléchis.

ISABELLA SWAN il n'en ai pas question tu m'entends hurla mon père.

Papa je suis majeur et vacciné et si je veux allé a Seattle j'irai a Seattle que tu le veuille ou non .

C'est moi qui décide ici .

Très bien donc tu me pousse d'autant plus a partir .

BELLA non, hurla ma mère consciente que mon père était allé trop loin cette fois .

Prend le temps de réfléchir ma chérie.

C'est tout réfléchit, Bella n'ira nulle part, il y a la boutique , il y a Jacob et nous , elle ne peux pas partir.

Jacob ? mais papa il n'y a rien avec Jacob je ne le connais même pas.

Tu ne lui laisse aucune chance c'est normal.

Papa la discussion ne mène nulle part, je n'ai pas encore dit oui a Alice je voulais vous en parlez avant, mais Seattle c'est mon rêve et je ne vais pas le laissé passer parque que tu ai englué dans ta routine et qu'elle te rassure. Moi elle ne me rassure pas, ELLE M'ETOUFFE.

Je tournais les talons et montais dans ma chambre, bien décidé a commencer a ranger mes affaires en vue de mon futur déménagement.

On frappa a la porte, je savais parfaitement que c 'était ma mère. Elle avait toujours joué les tapons entre mon père et moi. C'était une pièce rapporter comme elle disait, mes parents formaient un couple parfait mais à la base cela avait été un mariage arranger par mes grands parents, mais au fil du temps ils étaient tombé amoureux et vivaient maintenant heureux.

ma chérie il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, il a peur pour toi tu sais ?

Je le sais et a moi aussi ça me fait peur mais je ne peux plus rester ici maman, je me meurs a petit feu, c'est votre vie pas la mienne ça ne l'à jamais été.

Je ne suis pas toi maman, je ne m'y ferai jamais et puis Jacob.

Il est gentil mais il n'est pas pour moi. Par contre il apprend vite, il est intelligent et débrouillard je suis sur qu'il fera un très bon gérant en temps voulu, et un bon mari mais pour une autre maman. Ma vie est a Seattle.

Je le sais, je l'ai toujours su, depuis bébé tu as cette flamme dans les yeux que les gens d'ici n'ont pas. Quand tous tes amis sont partis et surtout Alice je savais que ne resterai pas.

Maman...

demain nous iront chercher des cartons.

Tu es d'accord ?

Tu es ma fille et je te soutiendrais, ton pere aussi laisse lui juste plus de temps qu'a moi .

3 semaines plus tard

BELLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Ma poupée !

comme tu m'as manqué, je suis tellement contente que tu es accepté le poste.

C'est immense ici, je vais me perdre.

Tu vas voir je vais tout te montrer.

Ma chambre était à l'image de l'appart, immense. Elle était dans des teintes de crème et de taupe toute en douceur. Les poutres du plafond avait été laissé apparente juste repeinte en crème.

La chambre donnait sur un petit balcon ce qui lui conférait une belle luminosité. De chaque cote des grandes fenêtre était drape de longs rideaux taupe.

Le parquet blanc était couvert au centre par un énorme tapis en poil crème et au centre trônait un magnifique lit en bois cérusé assorti a ses deux tables de chevet. Alice avait mis les petits plats dans les grands pour que je m'y sente bien.

va voir la vue du balcon

je restais sans voix devant moi s'étalait un immense lac et de la verdure a perte de vue.

Jamais on ne se serais cru dans une des plus grandes villes des États- Unis.

voilà Green Lake, tu auras tout le loisir de faire le tour en courant tous les matins.

Alice pince moi je rêve.

Non non ma belle, une nouvelle vie commence.

L'immeuble où nous travaillions n'était qu'a 20 mins de la maison, et comme me l'avais vendu Alice j'avais bien droit a une voiture de fonction, une magnifique Volvo V40 bleu métallisé, nous roulions a tour de rôle. Elle avait eu avec sa promotion une nouvelle voiture , un rutilante Porche Cayman jaune.

J'avais eu peur de travailler pour Alice, peur que cela gâche quelque chose entre nous mais pas du tout bien au contraire, nous formions un binôme du tonnerre.

Tous les matins avant de partir au travail j'allais courir 30 min pour me réveiller et profiter de la tranquillité du park a cette heure ci .

Aujourd'hui était mon premier jour de repos depuis que j'avais commencer a travailler, Alice avait eu un rendez-vous de dernière minute et avait du travailler finalement.

Elle n'avait pas voulu que je reste avec elle .

profite pour aller te balader, je peux gérer seule aujourd'hui ! Tu as bien mérité ton jour de repos, m'avais t-elle dis .

J'avais prévu d'appeler mes parents pour leurs raconter mes premiers jours dans cette ville après mon footing. Ma mère m'envoyais régulièrement des textos, mais mon pers refusait pour le moment de me parler. Jacob se plaisait et avait vraiment de bonne idée pour le magasin.

Alors que je faisait mes étirements sur un coin d'herbe prêt du sentier où j'avais pris l'habitude de courir, un chien énorme me bouscula. Alors que je voulais m'éloigner de lui pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre je me suis pris les pieds dans sa laisse.

En moins de deux je me retrouve les fesses par terre avec une laisse entortillé autour de ma jambe.

Larkin ?

….

Larkin ? mais tu es où ?

….

Larkin

c'est toi Larkin ?

deux grands yeux espiègles et une immense langue rose me faisait face et remuant vivement la queue a l'évocation de son nom.

il est là , Larkin est avec moi, ça m'arrangerai que vous le récupérerez !

A la vue de son maître Larkin se remis debout et parti dans sa direction, le seul soucis étant que ma jambe était toujours attaché a sa laisse et que du coup je n'arrivais pas a mettre debout.

Stop Larkin stop !

Mes fesses me faisait mal, ma jambe me faisait mal et ma main saignait.

Larkin ne bouge plus, mais qu'est ce que tu as fait .

Une main détacha la laisse et me libéra de ma prison, puis m'aida a me relever.

Je pus enfin lève la tete et voir mon sauveur.

Une chevelure cuivre, des yeux de miel et un sourire a faire pleurer la Joconde.

Mon sauveur était un dieu en fait .

c'est mon chien qui a fait ça ?

Heuuu

ça va mademoiselle ?

Oui je crois

oui ça va ? Ou oui c'est mon chien ?

Les deux

une fois debout ma cheville ma gentiment signifié qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec mon diagnostic.

aille ma cheville

prenez appuie sur moi, on va aller jusqu'au banc, je vais regarder votre cheville.

Vous êtes médecin ?

Presque je suis vétérinaire.

Je me présente Edward Cullen.

Bella Swan.

Et ça c'est mon chien Larkin.

oui ça je l'avais bien compris

Edward n'aida a m'asseoir sur un banc tout proche de lieu de ma chute involontaire causé par son chien, a genoux devant moi il me manipulait la cheville. Elle me faisait vraiment très mal et je craignais vraiment le pire. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour moi de me mettre en arrêt de travail.

je crains que vous ayez une bonne entorse, il faudrait que je vous emmène à l'hôpital pour faire une radio, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cassé, montré moi vos mains d'ailleurs !

Les mains ça va juste des égratignures.

Il ne vous a pas loupe sur ce coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris. Il est toujours très obéissant et la en vous voyant au loin il est devenu comme fou. Il c'est mis a tirer sur ça laisse et a pleurer, et d'un coup je n'ai plus réussis a le tenir et il c'est enfuit.

Vous avez du lui faire de l'effet, il faut dire que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

…..

Ne rougissez pas c'est vrai ! Est ce que vous arrivez a prendre appuis sur votre cheville et a marcher ?

Malgré toute ma bonne volonté je n'y arrivais pas, il fallait bien se rendre a l'évidence.

Merde Alice allait péter un plomb, me voilà en arrêt après seulement 15 jours de travaille ça ne va pas le faire.

accrocher a mon cou je vais porter.

NON ! Je peux me débrouiller.

Ne faite pas la fière vous ne pouvez même pas poser le pied, et puis c'est un peu de ma faute si vous etes dans cette état.

Non, mais je suis trop lourde.

Vous plaisantez la ? Vous ne devez pas peser plus lourd qu'un moineau qu'un mange pas.

Vous citez Renaud maintenant ?

Oui Morgane de toi est une de mes chansons préférées, pourquoi vous n'aimez pas ?

Si beaucoup !

Bin voilà nous avons trouvé notre premier point commun, j'espère qu'ils y en aura d'autres.

Maintenant accrochez vous a moi et on y va !

Obéissant à son injonction je passais mes bras autour de son cou et me laissais soulevez aussi facilement qu'une plume, Edward était vraiment fort, et alors que j'étais love contre son torse j'avais tous le loisir de le sentir.

Il sentais agréablement bon, un mélange d'agrume et de d'une touche de fleurie, j'aurais dis des freesia.

J'avais une folle envie de me blottir plus fort contre lui et d'enfouir mon visage dans son cou pour y déposer de petits baisers.

Mais que m'arrivais t-il jamais je n'avais eu de tels pensées pour un parfaite inconnu.

Je n'étais pas le genre de fille a collectionner les petits amis, mon tableau de chasse était bien pauvre. Je n'avais eu qu'une seule vrai relation sérieuse dans ma vie et elle c'était mal fini.

J'avais eu après des petits amis mais rien de bien sérieux.

Et jamais encore je n'avais désirer un homme au premier regard comme je désirais en ce moment même Edward. Jamais encore je n'avais eu cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec quelqu'un, j'avais l'impression que nos deux corps étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Quand il m'avais donné la main pour m'aider a marche j'avais su que nos mains étaient faites l'une pour l'autre qu'elles avaient trouvés leurs moitiés.

Nous arrivâmes a sa voiture en un rien de temps et je m'étonnais d'être déçu car je savais qu'il allait devoir me posé. Tout le long du chemin qui nous emmenait a sa voiture il n'avait plus dit un mot et j'avais eu peur de dire quelque chose moi aussi. Larkin trottait fièrement a cote de son maître nous lançant des regards furtifs de temps en temps.

c'est quoi comme chien ? Me risquais je à demander, ce silence me mettant de plus en plus mal a l'aise.

Larkin ?

Heuu oui a moins que vous en avez d'autres cachés quelque part !

Non non j'ai en bien assez tout les jours au travail. C'est un Berger Suisse.

On dirait un loup mais tout blanc.

Oui c'est un peu ça, c'est ce qui m'a plus dans cette race.

Il est très beau en tout cas.

C'est vrai nous formons un beau couple.

Je retins un souffle, ne sachant pas ce que sous-entendais cette phrase. Oui alors je me faisais seulement des idées.

nous voilà arrivé, ma voiture est juste là.

Vous roulez en Volvo ?

Oui pourquoi ? Ne me dite pas que vous êtes une de ces écologistes qui se battent comme tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un 4x4 !

Non non c'est parce que moi aussi je roule en Volvo mais pas le même modèle que vous, la mienne est bien plus petite.

Au fait où est garer votre voiture, il va falloir que quelqu'un vous la ramène.

Non ce ne sera pas nécessaire je suis venu a pied j'habite tout près d'ici juste en face du lac.

Vous devez avoir un bien joli vue alors.

Oui c'est très agréable de se réveiller et de pouvoir admirer le lac de son lit .

Votre petit ami doit avoir bien de la chance d'avoir une telle vue le matin, me dis t-il les yeux rivé aux miens.

Je …. heu … je n'ai pas de petit ami...

Ho !

Nous restâmes des longues secondes, minutes, heures les yeux dans les yeux, mon gris sondant son miel, essayant de savoir ce que l'autre pensait au plus profond de lui .

Larkin se mis a aboyé,comme pour nous rappeler a la réalité, Edward cligna des yeux et éloigna son visage du mien , nous nous étions tellement rapproché que si l'un de nous deux bougeait nos bouches se seraient rencontrées.

je vous emmène au Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital, mon ami travail là bas, vous y serez bien soigné.

Son amie, voilà le mot était lâché, il n'était donc pas libre.  
Comment le pouvait-il, les hommes comme lui étaient soit en couple soit gay.

Vu l'aura sexuel qu'il dégageait il n'était pas gay donc il ne pouvais qu'être déjà pris.

Alors qu'il m'aidait a monter dans son 4x4 XC90 ses mains s'attardèrent plus qu'elles ne l'aurais du vu la situation sur mes hanches.

Je n'étais pas ce type de fille, pour qui me prenait-il ? Les hommes déjà pris c'était une limite à ne pas franchir pour moi.

Une fois en route, l'atmosphère alourdis dans l'habitacle, la tension était plus que palpable.

Ça ne va pas Bella ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? Vous êtes bizarre d'un seul coup !

Je me sens fatigue c'est tout.

Je me tournais un peu plus pour regarder par la fenêtre coté passager et pour lui tourner le dos, je ne voulais plus avoir a faire a ses yeux qui me troublaient plus qu'ils ne l'auraient dus.

Du coin de l'œil je le vis appuyer sur différent bouton et place une oreillette à son oreille, visiblement il ne voulais pas que j'entende son interlocuteur.

oui c'est moi !

….

Oui ne t'en fais pas ça va, enfin presque c'est pour ça que je t'appelles.

….

Larkin a fait des siennes et a renversé une jeune femme, je suis en route

…

heuu non une entorse je pense mais je préférais que tu l'examine, c'est toi le médecin.

….

OK merci

…

oui d'ici 10 minutes.

…

oui moi aussi.

Effectivement 10 minutes plus tard Edward garait le SUV devant le GSM Hospital.

ne bouger pas de la je vais je reviens dans 2 minutes.

Mais..

NE BOUGER PAS !

Des ordres maintenant non mais …. il voulais sans doute préparer le terrain avec « son amie » et lui dire qu'une folle c'était jeté sur lui et son chien et bla et bla et bla.

Quand il refit surface il poussait devant lui un fauteuil roulant.

Il le poussa jusqu'à ma portière, qu'il ouvrit pour me faire descendre.

Non mais c'est hors de question que je monte là dedans, je ne suis pas handicape.

Arrête de faire l'enfant et posé votre « adorable » fessier là dedans.

J'avais rêver le adorable ? mon imagination en était a entendre des voix ? il l'a dis si bas que je ne suis pas sur qu'il l'a vraiment prononcé.

Je m'étais finalement quand même cogne la tête si ça se trouve dans ma chute.

vous grognez toujours autant ou c'est juste un traitement que vous me resservez ?

Je ne grogne pas .

Si mais bon … Dr Hale s'il vous plaît j'ai rendez vous .

La réceptionniste regardait Edward avec des yeux de merlan fris, oui oui il est beau mais bon ma belle un peu de contenance quand même.

3ème étage, porte du fond.

Je sais merci !

où m'emmenez vous ?

Je vous l'ai dit, mon ami est médecin, je l'ai appelé dans la voiture pour nous annoncer.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur la tension entre nous redoubla de nouveau, tout comme dans l'habitacle de la voiture dès nous étions dans un lieu clos, cette tension sexuelle refaisait surface a chaque fois plus intense.

Une fois au 3ème étage il poussa mon fauteuil jusqu'à la porte du fond ou il entra sans même toquer, il était vraiment ici chez lui, il devait y venir souvent .

Salut mon pote, entre vas y fait comme chez toi !

Salut Jazz !

He bin, dis donc tu a nouveau voulu jouer a docteur Love ou quoi ? Tu sais bien que tu as pas eu les diplômes pour faire médecin lui dit-il alors qu'il lui se donnait une accolade viril.

Ta gueule Jazz, je te présente Bella, Larkin lui a littéralement foncé dessus et la faite tomber.

Bella …. enchanté, Bella … juste Bella ?

Bella Swan lui dis je en lui tendant la main .

Moi c'est Jasper, Jasper Hale, médecin pédiatrique .

Son ami... pas son AMIE, et a voir ces deux la là était pote depuis un moment.

Montrez moi voir les dégâts.

Je connais Jazz depuis qu'on est gosse on a été élevé dans la même famille d'accueil.

On aurait dis qu' Edward se sentait obliger de se justifie, comme si il avait pu lire dans mes pensées.

Oui et c'est moi qui lui foutais toujours une rouste.

J'avais du mal a le croire, Jasper était un peu plus grand qu' Edward mais beaucoup moins costaud.

Des cheveux d'un subtile châtain clair et des yeux caramel, il plairait à Alice a coup sur.

D'ailleurs il va falloir que je l'a prévienne a un moment ou a un autre.

effectivement d' Edward a raison , c'est bien une entorse, il n'y a rien de cassé. Je vais vous faire un bandage et avec quelques jours de repos cela devrait passé assez vite.

Le repos c'est obligatoire ? Je viens a peine de commencer un nouveau travail et me mettre en arrêt ne va pas la faire.

Oui ce n'est pas négociable si vous vouez que votre cheville se remette correctement.

Je ne vous ai même pas demandé, que faites vous dans la vie me demanda Edward ?

Je suis l'assistante d'une responsable design dans une grande entreprise. J'ai commencer il y a 15 jours. Aujourd'hui c'était mon premier jour de repos depuis que je suis venu habiter à Seattle.

D'où venez vous ?

D'une petite ville au nord du comté de Washington, Forks.

Ça doit vous changez !

Excusez moi de vous interrompre, ce n'ai pas que je ne suis pas bien avec vous mais a un moment il va falloir que je retourne travailler, donc est ce que je peux faire votre bandage.

Oui bien-sur, je vais appeler ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle vienne me récupérer.

Je peux tres bien vous ramenez vous savez ?

Non non c'est gentil vous en avez déjà assez fait.

Je m'empressais de prendre mon téléphone et heureusement Alice décrocha a la deuxième sonneries.

Alice, j'ai comment te dire … eu un petit accident au parc.

Comment ? tu vas bien ?

Alice ne hurle pas, je vais bien, mais est ce que tu pourrais venir me chercher au Grey- Sloan Menorial Hospital s'il te plaît ?

Oui ne bouge pas j'arrive.

Alice je suis en pédiatrie service du Dr Hale !

En pédiatrie ?

Oui je te raconterais.

Au moment ou je raccrochais avec Alice, Jasper termina mon bandage.

Voila jeune fille, comme tu as été bien sage tu as même le droit a une sucette !

Et moi ? Demanda Edward

Jasper éclata de rire et Edward compris alors ce qu'il venait de dire.

Je pense malheureusement que toi ce ne soit pas pour aujourd'hui !

Je crus bien lire sur les lèvres d' Edward un « Connard » mais comme il n'était directement en face de moi je n'en était pas sur.

je vous remercie Docteur.

Appeler moi Jasper, si vous avez encore mal d'ici 10 jours retourner voir votre médecin traitant, à un de ces jours peut être Bella, j'ai en tout cas été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Les filles qui tombe aux pieds d'Ed c'est tellement rare...

je vais attendre avec vous votre amie. Jazz on se voit toujours demain soir pour la soirée chez Emmett ?

Oui bien sur je ne vais pas loupé ça …. et puis j'ai pleins de choses a lui raconter lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Équipée de mes béquilles roses ( oui j'étais dans un service pédiatrique il ne fallait l'oublier) je ne rendais en compagnie d' Edward dans la salle d'attente. Alice n'allait plus tarder enfin je l'espérais, me retrouver seule avec Edward me mettais de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

comment puis je me faire pardonner pour ce qui c'est passé ?

Vous l'avez déjà amplement fait Edward.

Un dîner ?

Je vous assure, vous ne me devez rien, c'est un mauvais coup du sort .

Coup du sort provoquer par mon chien je vous signale.

D'ici 10 jours ce ne sera qu'a mauvais souvenir.

Même si je doutais que j'allais pouvoir oublier Edward comme ça et que l'empreinte de ces bras ne sera jamais un mauvais souvenir je m'efforçai d'utiliser le négatif pour ne pas ressentir les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi .

s'il vous plaît un repas et on est quitte, vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de moi et de mon horrible chien .

Larkin n'a rien d'horrible vous non plus d'ailleurs, très bien un dîner et on est quitte.

Alice débarque a ce moment comme une bonde dans la salle d'attente.

Elle se figea net sur place en apercevant l'apollon qui se tenait trop près de moi.

En deux seconde elle l'avait jaugé des pieds à la tête et classer dans le dossier coup potentiel d'un soir. Alors qu'elle était toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte jasper en grande discutions avec une des ces infirmières rentra de plein fouet dans Alice qui se retrouva propulsé en avant et atterrie comme par miracle sur les genoux d' Edward.

Décidément c'était la journée.

Deux filles le même jour et bin mec tu fais fort aujourd'hui.

Jazz arrête tes conneries, ça va mademoiselle ?

Alice ça va ?

C'est vous Alice ?

Oui c'est moi, il se passe quoi ici ?

Excusez moi de vous avoir bousculer j'étais distrait dis Jasper en tendant la main a Alice pour qu'elle se relève des genoux d' Edward.

Cela ne m'avais guère plu de voir Alice ainsi assise sur Edward, elle avait toujours tous les garçons qu'elle voulais, et c'était une collectionneuse. Edward me plaisait, beaucoup, beaucoup trop !

Et de voir Alice lui faire ses yeux de biche me rendais jalouse. Edward n'était pas a moi, mais je l'avais vu la première et pour une fois je ne voulais pas laisser la place. Encore un signe qui ne trompait pas, cet homme provoquait en moins des réactions inattendues.

Quand je relevais la tête, je vis qu'Alice avait clairement changer de cible, et c'était en docteur Hale que la belle faisait son grand numéro de charme. Oui Oui LE GRAND NUMERO !

je savais qu'il lui plairait, il répondait a tous ces critères, si il lui disait qu'il l'aime les chats,les fraises et les belles voitures je pense qu'elle l'épouse sur le champs.

Bella ça va, Alice ne vous a pas fait mal en tombant sur moi ?

Il avait vraiment l'air de se faire du soucis.

Non c'est bon, merci !

Quelle tornade votre amie

et la elle est calme.

En tout cas Jasper à l'air de lui plaire.

Oui on dirait.

Bella pour le repas, on dis vendredi soir , 20h ?

heuu oui !

Bonjour moi c'est Alice, la coloc, meilleure amie et patronne de Bella !

Edward, celui a cause de qui votre amie est dans cette état !

Bella devine quoi ? Jasper viens de m'inviter a une soirée demain, tu en connais beaucoup des médecins comme lui dis ?

Alice calme toi, Jasper est l'ami d'enfance d' Edward, je ne le connais pas plus que toi .

Va falloir que tu me raconte ce qui t'ai arriver ma belle.

Alice j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, j'ai un arrêt de travail de 10 jours mais si tu arrive à gérer tes déplacements seules je peux rester travailler au boulot et gérer par téléphone.

On verra. En tout cas merci de vous être occupé d'elle dit -elle en se tournant vers Edward.

De rien c'était la moindre des choses. Bella du coup si votre amie va a la soirée d'Emmett demain soir voulez vous venir avec elle ? Je serai ravi de vous y voir !

Je ne sais, tout dépendra de ma cheville.

Elle y sera compter sur nous. Aller ma belle on rentre, tu as beaucoup à me raconter .

Au revoir Bella, à demain alors

Au revoir Edward, et Merci...

A peine avais je réussi a mettre mes fesses dans sa voitures, bien trop basse a mon goût, qu'Alice me bombarda de questions, Où, quand, comment avais je rencontré Edward.

Comment m'étais je encore mis dans une telle situation.

J'avais toujours été maladroite, mais pour une fois ce n'étais pas de ma faute, ce chien c'était littéralement agressé, même Edward n'avait pas compris ce qui étais passé par la tête de Larkin.

doucement Alice une question après l'autre s'il te plaît .

Oui mais je veux tout savoir, il est vraiment très sexy ce véto.

J'aurais pensé que tu préférai son pote

ho que oui, Jasper est une véritable bombe, mais n'essaie pas de noyer le poisson.

Je noie rien du tout je constate juste.

Alors raconte moi tout .

Je racontais tout ma mésaventure a ma meilleure amie devant un plat de sushi qu'elle était allé cherché sur le chemin de retour .

Alice ne pouvais plus s'arrêter de rire, tellement elle trouvais mon histoire improbable.

tu te rends bien compte qu'il n'y a qu'a toi que ça arrive ce genre de truc ?

Oui c'est bon pas besoin d'en rajouter je me sens déjà assez ridicule comme ça.

Tu es plus efficace qu'un bébé chien pour attirer les mecs en tout cas, et j'avoue que sur ce coup tu as fait fort, ces deux la c'est du très haut niveau . J'ai hâte de les revoir demain .

Tu ne compte pas sérieusement y aller demain soir ?

Ho que si jeune fille et je ne te laisserai pas te défiler, tu vas enfiler ta plus belle robe, je vais te maquiller et te coiffer et demain soir Edward ne pourra pas regarder une autre fille de la soirée ça je te le jure.

Tu vas jouer à la Barbie quoi !

Exactement, mais en bien plus drôle car mes Barbies elles râlaient pas comme toi .

Brllllllllllllll

très mature tous ça !

Tout ça m'avais épuisé et je n'avais qu'une envie me coucher, mais mon téléphone ce mit a vibrer dans ma poche arrière, me rappelant douloureusement mes fesses endolories.

C'étais un message d' Edward, comment avais t-il eu mon numéro de téléphone.

« Bella, j'ai eu votre numéro par Jasper qu'il l'a eu de votre amie Alice.

Je tenais encore a m'excuser pour tous ce que mon chien a causé comme désastre.

Tous les frais sont bien sur a ma charge.

Voilà l'adresse de mon cabinet, si il y quoi que ce soit a payer faite parvenir les factures a cette adresse : 2211 Aurora Avenue Seattle, WA 98103, États-Unis

je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

Edward Cullen »

froid et impersonnel voilà les deux mots qui caractérisait le mieux le message d' Edward.

Désastre voilà comment il voyait notre rencontre.

Alice se trompait sur toute la ligne, demain Edward n'aura pas d'yeux que pour moi car premièrement je ne l'intéresse pas et deuxièmement parce que je n'y irai pas.

C'était ridicule, il c'était occupe de moi par pitié et pour être sur de ne pas se retrouver avec une plainte aux fesses.

J'avais aussi reçu un message de ma mère me demandant des nouvelles, et si je comptais rentrer à la maison un de ces jours. Je ne me sentais pas la force de lui répondre, je voulais juste aller me reposer mais c'était sans compter sur ma colocataire.

alors tu as trouvé quoi mettre demain ?

Alice je suis crevé je voudrais juste être tranquille.

Alice ne m'écoutais déjà plus, elle avait la tête dans mon dressing et balançais a l'extérieur tout ce qui pouvais « a la rigueur faute de mieux » aller pour la soirée.

Cela représentais en tout et pour tout deux robes, une jupes longues et un débardeur.

ou est le reste de tes fringues ?

Ils sont tous la Alice dis je résigné.

Mais la robe que tu portait a la remise des diplômes elle est où ?

C'était a ma mère Alice, elle est donc dans le dressing de maman.

Tu aurais du la lui piquer, je ne vois qu'une solution..

qui est ? aller a Forks la chercher ? Hors de question

FAIRE DU SHOPPING

HORS DE QUESTION

tu radote, tu n'as le droit de refuser qu'un seul choix, alors choisit !

Alice tu m'as bien regardé ?

Tu ressemble a rien aujourd'hui

ALICE ! je ne vais pas faire de shopping avec ma cheville.

Le centre commercial est a deux minutes en voiture et je te promet de ne faire que 2 ou 3 boutiques, si tu coopères on trouvera vite quelque chose a te mettre.

Alice, non de toute manière je ne veux pas y aller a cette fête. C'est ridicule.

Qu'est ce qui est ridicule ? Que quelqu'un qui pourrait te plaire s'intéresse a toi ?

Tu vas fuir comme ça encore longtemps ? OUI Mike t'as fait souffrir mais tous les mecs ne sont pas comme cette abrutie. Et puis comme te le dirai un gentil et charmant vétérinaire si tu lui laissais une chance, après une chute de cheval il faut de suite se remettre en selle.

Et quoi de mieux que ce belle étalon la ?

Alice avait le don pour mettre le doigt sur ceux qui vous faisait mal et d'y enfoncer ces ongles manucurés. Mais elle avait raison, je fuyais l'amour depuis ma rupture avec Mike, je n'avais plus confiance et je ne voulais a aucun prix revivre çà.

Ma rencontre avec Edward était trop fortuite pour donner quelque chose de concret, un amour véritable ça se construis, c'est basé sur des attentes communes, sur des points communs pas par un « Désastre » une chute . Ce genre de coup de foudre était réservé pour les contes telle que les 101 dalmatiens pas pour moi.

Je m'étais instauré une ligne de conduite et cette rencontre ne coïncidais en rien a cette dernière .

Bella, écoute moi, et écoute moi bien, je suis peut être fofolle, immature et tous les adjectifs que tu veux, mais le jour ou je rencontrerai la bonne personne je ferais tous ce que je peux pour être avec elle, et …. quelque chose au fond de moi me pousse vers lui .

Qui Edward ?

Rhoooo ce que tu peux être obtuse parfois, non Jasper ! Alors s'il te plaît accompagne moi a cette fête, si c'est nul je te promets qu'on rentre. Et promis je ne te pousserais pas vers Edward si ça devais se faire ça se fera a ton rythme.

Comme toujours elle venait d'abattre sa dernière carte , celle de l'affectif.

très bien, mais si c'est nul on ne traîne pas la bas, Jasper ou non.

Promis, croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer .

N'en fais pas trop, c'est bon tu as gagné.

Je peux juste rajouter quelque chose ?

Même si je dis non tu le diras alors vas y

tu t'imagines si on sortirai avec les deux ? Deux meilleures amies avec deux meilleurs amis ! C'est cliché mais c'est la classe.

Alice tu as promis.

Oui oui je sais ! Bon allé maintenant SHOPPING !

Direction WestLake Center, Alice était en transe il allait falloir que je la recarder dès le départ sinon nous y passerions le reste de la journée.

2 ou 3 boutiques je te rappel, pas plus !

OK Zara pour moi Desigual pour toi, a toi d'y mettre du tien pour trouvé quelque chose on ne repart sans une robe pour toi.

Très bien.

Alice trouva rapidement son bonheur, une robe cape jaune citron avec un dos nu, elle pouvais porter des tenu comme celle ci , avec sa taille fine et ses cheveux noir d'ébène.

Tout lui allait.

Je mis un peu plus de temps,déjà a cause de mes béquilles et ensuite parce que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur la coupe de la robe. J'avais vu une petite robe longue plutôt sympa mais Alice avait protester en disant qu'il fallait que je rentabilise mes longues jambes.

J'ai donc jeté mon dévolu sur une robe noir d'été de coupe évasé en dentelle noire.

pourquoi toujours du noir ?

Parce que le noir ça claque.

OK je te l'accorde et puis avec ta peau d'opale tu es magnifique, Edward va être fou .

Alice … lui rappelais je !

Oui je sais .

Deux heures après notre départ nous étions de retour a la maison, le soleil ce couchait et j'avais de plus en envide de faire pareil.

Ma cheville me lançais et je n'arrivais pas a me sortir Edward de la tête.

Alice avait du travail en retard et elle c'était enferme dans sa chambre pour avancer.

Mon téléphone a la main je relisais le message d' Edward, je voulais appuyer sur le répondre mais je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et le courage me manqua. Finalement après une bonne douche avec mon pied soigneusement envelopper dans un sac en plastique, je pris un livre et m'allongea sur mon lit où le sommeil me cueillais en moins de 15 minutes.

A mon réveil le lendemain, j'étais courbatue et ma jambe était engourdie. Alice m'avais laisse un mot sur le comptoir de la cuisine avec une tasse et une théière fumante. Elle était déjà parti travailler, vu le retard que ma chute avait engendré.

 _Coucou ma Belle,_

 _j'espère que t'es bien reposé je te fraîche et dispo ce soir pour ta séance Barbie,_

 _il me faut un teint de pêche pour faire de toi mon chef d'œuvre._

 _Alors repose toi bien, ne cogite pas trop et surtout mange !_

 _OUI je te connais, j'ai d'ailleurs préparer une salade dans le frigo comme ça tu n'auras pas le choix._

 _A ce soir Poupée._

J'avais oublie a quel point une journée de repos a ne RIEN faire pouvait faire du bien .

Quand Alice poussa la porte de notre appartement j'étais plonge depuis plus de 3heures dans un des romans d'amour que j'affectionnais particulièrement .

comment va ma coloc préférée ?

Tu en cache une autre quelque part ?

Heuuu laisse moi réfléchir, heuuu a part celle qui est dans ma tête non je ne crois pas.

Je me disais bien

ça allait ta journée ?

Oui reposante et toi ça va tu gères seule ?

Oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Alors prête ?

non mais bon, une promesse est une promesse.

Alice me fis m'asseoir sur une des chaises du salon puis fila dans sa chambre pour revenir avec tout les ustensiles de torture dont elle se servir sur moi .

Après m'avoir lisse, pour tirer, torsader et monter les cheveux en chignon sophistiqué, elle s'attaqua a mon maquillage.

quelque chose de raffine mais qui fasse que l'on te remarque .

Mouai !

Pour les grands soirs rien de mieux qu'un maquillage charbonneux chic et glamour. Ça va sublimer ton regard clair et te mettre encore plus en beauté.

Me voilà fin prête et sur le départ pour la soirée du siècle, je n'avais même pas encore passé la porte de notre appartement que je regrettais déjà d'avoir accepté. Quand Alice sorti de sa chambre dans sa robe jaune monté sur ces escarpins Louboutin Lady Lynch jaune de 120 cm, rayonnante a l'idée de revoir Jasper je ne pouvais plus lui en vouloir.  
Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme cela a la fois surexcité et super nerveuse de le revoir.

Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble qui mélangeais astucieusement l'historique du vieux bâtiment et la modernité du moment. Nous étions chez Emmett un ami des garçons. J'étais gênée de débarquer chez un inconnu sans même y être vraiment invité.

Quand nous sonnâmes a la porte un grand bonhomme nous ouvris, et nous eûmes toutes les deux un mouvement de recul nous demandant si nous nous étions pas trompé d'adresse.

Emmett arrête de faire peur aux filles.

Une belle blonde le poussa gentiment et nous tendis une main chaleureuse.

entrez vous devez être Alice et Bella si j'en juge bien vu les béquilles, je suis Rosalie la fiancé de ce gros lourdaud et la grande sœur d' Edward.

Moi c'est Alice et mon amie Bella enchanté de te connaître et merci de nous recevoir chez vous

les amies de mon frères et de Jazz sont toujours les biens venues

Moi c'est Emmett désolé les filles mais c'était trop tentant vous auriez du voir vos têtes, j'ai bien cru que Bella allait me mettre un coup de béquilles dans les parties.

J'avoue que j'y ai pensé pendant une seconde.

Donnez moi vos vestes, les garçons sont dans le salon avec le reste de nos amis on n'attendait plus que vous.

Super! Nous allions être le centre de l'attention et il allait falloir se présenter a tous , les deux choses tout en haut de ma liste que je détestais par dessus tout .

Je repérais de suite Edward, il était en compagnie d'une superbe blonde aux yeux d'émeraudes et aux jambes interminables, elle avait la main nonchalamment posé sur sa cuisse et riais aux éclats a ce que venait de lui raconter Edward. Sans doute comment il avait secouru une pauvre gourde qui c'est pris les pieds dans la laisse de son chien .

Jasper c'est directement levé pour accueillir Alice , elle lui a souris de son sourire du chat de Cheshire, après être détacher d'elle il me souris a mon tour et me demanda des nouvelles de ma cheville me promettant de la regarder un peu plus tard dans la soirée.

Edward n'avais toujours pas remarque notre arrivé toujours a fond dans son entreprise de drague avec la blonde.

les amis je vous présente Alice et son amie Bella. Bella a atterrie en consultation chez moi hier après avoir croisé le chemin de Larkin et d' Edward.

Ce dernier leva enfin la tête et me remarqua, ces yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il me découvrait dans ma petite robe noire, il déglutit et viens vers moi pour me faire la bise.

comment allez vous ? Vous n'avez pas répondu a mon message hier.

Des reproches il plaisantait la j'espère.

j'ai été très occupé, et après j'ai du oublié. Mais je vais bien merci, ne vous inquiétez pas je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de frais supplémentaire.

A ma remarque il perdit son sourire et retourna a sa place près de la blonde, sans plus me quitter des yeux ce qui ne sembla pas trop déranger la blonde.

Rosalie nous présenta a tour de rôle les convives réunis dans son salon il y avait un autre couple d'amis James et Victoria, Seth et Embry des collègues d 'Emmett, Jane une collègue a Rosalie, Angela qui secondais Edward au cabinet et Eleazar et Tanya (la blonde) qui était respectivement médecin et infirmière avec Jasper.

Voila qui expliquait tout, les hommes et les blouses d'infirmière, je ne pouvais pas lutter avec mon jeans et mes Converses.

Alice rayonnait, riant a tous les blagues que pouvait faire Jasper, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi midinette depuis très longtemps, depuis notre adolescence et nos premiers flirts pour être précise.

Il y avait effectivement quelque chose entre eux, et j'étais heureuse pour lui.

Edward ne me quittais pas du regard, mais ne vient pas non plus me parler. La blonde le rappela plusieurs fois a l'ordre, il lui répondait par un sourire faux mais ça avait l'air de lui suffire.

mon frère ma raconté comment vous vous êtes connu. Ça va votre cheville ?

Rosalie m'avait fait sursaute .

Oui ça va ça tire un peu mais ça aurai pu être pire vous savez !

Oui,je n'arrive toujours pas a comprendre ce qui a pu prendre a Larkin il est si obéissant en général, c'est la fierté de mon frère ce chien.

Il vous a un peu parlé de lui ?

De votre frère ?

Non de Larkin ?

Heuuu non, j'avoue qu'on a pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler.

Mon frère n'ai pas toujours bavard, il a besoin de temps et puis … il a tendance a être maladroit parfois dans ces propos, la mort de nos parents a laissé des traces malgré tout.

Il vous parlera sans doute plus demain lors de votre dîner, ce soir je pense qu'il y a trop de monde pour lui. Il n'aime pas trop ce type de soirée, c'est Jazz qui le traîne toujours.

Edward ne paraissait pas tranquille de me voir avec Rosalie, de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ?

Larkin est un rescapé vous savez, il a été retrouvé dans une canalisation par les pompiers, il était pleins de puces et tout sale avec pleins de croûtes, Edward était pas sur de pouvoir le sauver il était a peine sevré . Il c'est levé toutes les deux heures pour le soigner et lui donner le biberon.

Je ne savais pas, c'est pour cela que Larkin est si attaché a lui je pense.

Oui c'est devenu son papa, ils sont fusionnel tous les deux. Larkin ne s'éloigne jamais de lui c'est pour ça que je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il vous a foncé dessus comme cela.

Je dois avoir une tête qui ne lui revient pas.

Ou tout le contraire. On peux peut être se tutoie non ?

Oui bien sur

tu m'excuses un moment je vais rechercher de quoi boire.

Demain, au dîner ? Il veut toujours dîner avec moi ?

Ça va Bella ? Vous voudriez bien venir un peu avec moi sur la terrasse prendre l'air ?

Oui pourquoi pas, lui répondais je en prenant la main qu'il me tendait.

Je voulais te , excusez moi …

ça ne me dérange pas, ça sera plus simple je pense

OK, je voulais savoir si ça tenais toujours pour demain, tu veux bien dîner avec moi ?

Ton amie ne vois rien contre cela ?

Mon amie ? Tanya ?

Oui lâchais-je tout bas

Ce n'est pas ce que tu pense, ce n'est qu'une amie.

Pas pour elle .

Pour moi si ! Alors ce dîner ?

OK, peux tu passer me prendre ?

Il va de soit, je suis un gentleman

je vois ça et modeste qui plus est.

Oui tu me perce a jour.

Ça faisait du bien de rire avec lui après la tension de la soirée. Nous restâmes un long moment sur les transats a observer les étoiles sans dire un mot. Edward frôla ma main puis enlaça ses doigts aux miens toujours sans un mot. Nous ne regardions pas, le seul contact entre nous était nos mains jointent. Comme la veille elles s'accordaient parfaitement, comme si elles avaient été dessinées l'une pour l'autre.

Au bout d'un long moment, Emmett viens nous chercher pour le dessert, a contre cœur il relâcha ma main et la posa doucement au creux de mes reins pour me guider vers la porte fenêtre donnant dans le salon.

Alice était toujours en grande discussion avec Jasper, et Tanya avait jeté son dévolu sur Embry le collègue d'Emmett.

Edward passa le reste de la soirée a parler avec moi et les autres convives, répondant aux allusions graveleuses d'Emmett et Jasper, rigolant aux anecdotes de sa sœur et en me lançant les plus beaux sourires que je n'avais jamais vu .

La soirée touchait à sa fin, et je m'étais finalement bien amusé.

Au moment de prendre congé Rosalie me pris à part pour me parler .

il t'apprécie tu sais ? Il n'a jamais ramener quelqu'un chez nous avant toi .

Il ne pas a proprement ramener ni inviter ici, si Jasper n'avais pas invité Alice je ne pense pas qu'il l'aurait fait.

Tu apprendras en parlant avec lui qu'il ne fait jamais quelque chose contre son gré et que s'il n'avait pas voulu que tu sois la ce soir, tu n'aurais pas été là.

Ho !

Bella, tu m'as l'air de quelqu'un de bien, ne le fais pas espérer quelque chose si tu ne l'apprécie pas a sa juste valeur, il a déjà assez enduré. Je ne dis pas ça seulement parce que je suis sa grande sœur, mais parce que c'est quelqu'un qui aime sans limite et je ne voudrais pas que cela détruise tout ce qu'il a mis si longtemps a construire.

Rosalie...

ne dis rien, juste si tu sens que ça ne fonctionnera pas dis le lui de suite s'il te plaît.

OK !

Dans la voiture, Alice n'arrêta de me venter a quelle point Jasper pouvais être l'homme parfait, et en plus il aimait les chats et les fraises... je ne l'écoutais que d'une oreille mon esprit repassant en boucle les paroles de Rosalies et la sensation de la main d' Edward dans la mienne.

Cette nuit fut la première où je rêvais d' Edward Cullen.


End file.
